


Mission Accomplished

by RiotFalling



Series: WinterIron Month [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Light Somnophilia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Rough Sex, and then back out of it, fucked into a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Tony has had a terrible, rotten, no good day. Fortunately, he knows exactly what he needs to feel better.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Month [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650586
Comments: 19
Kudos: 515
Collections: WinterIron Month 2021





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> For the @winterironmonth, NSFW Wednesday, TROPE/AU: Rough Sex
> 
> This one is all Stella’s fault. Entirely. Inspired by [this gif.](https://fragglecock.tumblr.com/post/611499922830786560) (Equally notSFW)

Tony stomps his way off the elevator, and that’s the first sign he’s had a bad day. The second and third signs are when he aggressively kicks off his shoes, nearly tripping on them in the process, and then throws himself into Bucky’s lap and buries his face in Bucky’s neck.

Bucky resists the urge to grin, instead just drags his palms down the line of Tony’s back and asks “rough day, babydoll?”

He’s expecting Tony to make a couple unintelligent unhappy noises before lifting his head and filling Bucky in on his day. The first part goes basically how he expects, but when Tony lifts his head, instead of regaling Bucky with stories of whatever stupid thing someone has screwed up now, Tony just shoves his tongue down Bucky’s throat. Bucky gets with the program quickly at least, kissing Tony back hungrily because he is _never_ going to get sick of it.

When Tony finally pulls back Bucky's head is spinning, just a little. Tony has a determined look on his face, and before Bucky can ask Tony is firmly declaring “the thing is, sweetheart, is that I’m gonna need you to _fucking wreck me.”_

-

So here’s the thing about Bucky. He’s _amazing,_ is the thing. He’s probably the sweetest, most sarcastic, most fantastically smart-ass person Tony has ever dated. He’s also _stupidly_ strong, but he’s always so, _so_ careful with Tony, and somehow it just makes him feel treasured, rather than weak.

Except sometimes, sometimes Tony doesn’t _want_ careful.

“‘C’mon,” he gasps, clawing at Bucky’s shoulders, _"harder,_ fuck, I can take it honey, wanna feel you, _please- "_

"Tony," Bucky groans against his lips, keeps thrusting into him slow and deep and _amazing,_ “shh, easy doll, ‘m gonna take care of you.”

“Then do it _harder,”_ Tony whines and arches up into Bucky’s next thrust, clenching hard around him, and lets out a victorious groan when Bucky's hips snap forward hard enough to shove him up the bed. “Yes, _god yes_ that’s- Ah!” Tony cuts off with a sharp cry as Bucky does it again, thrusts into Tony hard enough that their skin slaps together loudly. “That’s perfect, fuck you’re so good honey, please, please just like that, _need_ you baby.”

Bucky shudders all over, curls down around him tighter and continues slamming himself into Tony, thrusts going short and deep and perfectly, _achingly_ hard. And yeah, Tony knows Bucky has a big ol’ weakness for begging, and he is not above using that to his full advantage to get Bucky to _get with the program already._

So Tony tightens his fingers in Bucky’s hair and slurs out “please, god you feel so good, please honey, just like that,” in between sharp moans as Bucky fucks into him over and over and _over,_ knocking all the air out of his lungs and all the thoughts out of his head

And Tony keeps it up, even after he completely loses track of the words spilling out of his mouth. Until all Tony knows is the deep, demanding press of Bucky inside him, until Bucky sinks his teeth into Tony’s shoulder and comes with an abrupt, broken groan, still grinding himself into Tony in short rolls of his hips. When he lifts his head again Tony can see the concern trying to fight it’s way past the haze of orgasm, the way Bucky is already opening his mouth to ask if he’s ok, or _apologize,_ and Tony can’t have that.

“So good,” Tony sighs, arching up against him, clenching around him and groaning when Bucky’s cock throbs again. He loops his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and pulls him in, until their lips brush together as he breathes out “don’t stop, honey, please, _need you-“_

“Tony,” Bucky groans, kisses him desperate and hungry. He gasps as Tony clenches around him again, hips rolling forward and he’s still so hard, so thick and _deep._ “Babydoll, _fuck-_ you sure you wanna start this?“

“Yeah,” Tony gasps, breathless because oh, he knows exactly what he’s getting into. He arches up to meet the next hard roll of Bucky’s hips, moaning out _“please_ honey, don’t stop.”

-

Bucky maybe snaps, just a little, pulls out just long enough to flip Tony over onto his stomach, straddles his upper thighs and slides back into him slick and easy and the sight of his own come leaking out around his cock punches a low groan out of Bucky's chest.

Tony moans, loud and long and shameless and Bucky _revels_ in it. _"Yes,"_ Tony moans, then gasps when Bucky pulls back only to slam back into him hard, _“god yes,_ that's- _fuck_ that’s good please baby, please don’t stop-“ 

More pleas continue spilling out of Tony’s mouth, among ragged moans and gasps of Bucky’s name, and hell, if Tony wants to get fucked out of his mind then Bucky is gonna give it to him. So Bucky grinds Tony down into the mattress with every long thrust, and it's not long before Tony’s fingers tangle in the sheets and he's moaning out his orgasm. Bucky just fucks him through it, thrusts shortening as Tony's muscles clench and flutter around him.

“Don’t stop,” Tony moans out, even as he shakes and heaves for breath, hips twitching up like he’s trying to get Bucky impossibly _deeper._ “Please, more- _god_ please honey-“

Bucky knows, he _knows_ Tony is far from breakable, but that doesn't stop him from feeling a little bad when his next thrust shoves Tony up the bed and Bucky has to curl down around him. He wraps one arm under Tony’s chest to hold him still, pin him in place as Bucky fucks into him harder, and then _harder._

"Don't stop," Tony gasps out around his broken, hitching moans, "oh, don’t stop, fuck, _please-"_ and then he goes limp, panting brokenly against the sheets.

Bucky doesn't stop, loses himself in the clench of Tony's body, tight and warm and slick with his come, making it so easy to slam himself into Tony over and over and _over._

-

Tony wakes up to the wet squelch of Bucky grinding into him deep, come leaking out of him with every thrust. The sheets are soaked through beneath him and Tony is still hard. Or maybe he’s hard again, it’s difficult to say because Tony has zero idea how much time has passed. 

He doesn’t know anything but the press of Bucky inside him, the insistent ache of it, still sending warm sparks along every one of Tony’s nerves, all through his body and that’s _all_ he can feel, at this point, like Bucky is taking up all the space inside him, fitting himself under Tony’s skin completely.

“Please,” Tony slurs out, tongue thick in his mouth, body aching, another orgasm building hot and agonizing in his gut, _“please,_ fuck baby, that’s so- _oh god-“_

Bucky just growls into the back of his neck, hips snapping forward hard, arms looped down around Tony’s chest and shoulders pulling him back into it as every short thrust forces Tony’s back into a sharp arch, forces all the air out of Tony’s lungs. They’re both covered in sweat, slick and heated everywhere they’re pressed together and Bucky’s breath is little more than a panting snarl in his ear.

One of Tony’s arms is all caught up in the tangle of their limbs, but the other is free and Tony throws his hand up, grabbing blindly until his palm comes into contact with Bucky’s hair and gasping out “fuck, yes, _oh-“_ Between one breath and the next Tony is coming, barely even feels the edge approaching before he’s hurtling over it with a breathless scream. He’s too exhausted to do more than shake, cock twitching almost painfully against the wet sheets even though he doesn’t have anything left to spill. 

Tony tries for some more words but all that come out are weak, wet moans, but he’s pretty sure Bucky gets the message because he just keeps fucking into Tony until he comes with a sound that’s more pained than anything, presses himself as deep into Tony as he can and then just stays there. Every time Bucky heaves for breath his chest brushes down against Tony’s back, and it has Tony shivering all over again.

-

Bucky pants hotly against the back of Tony’s neck, his _entire body_ aching, and holy shit he doesn’t even know how long they’ve been at it. Only that it’s well into the night and Tony is limp and shaking beneath him, his entire body flushed an appealing red. Bucky can’t help a deep whine as Tony shifts, presses his ass up against Bucky’s hips just a little more.

“Stop that, you’re gonna kill us both,” Bucky groans, then nips at the edge of Tony’s hairline. It has the exact opposite intended effect, has Tony shivering against him, _around_ him, and another low groan drags its way out of Bucky’s chest. It feels like it takes literally all of his energy, but Bucky manages to slowly withdraw from Tony’s body and then flops heavily to the side. “You feelin’ better, baby?” He asks, remembering belatedly that there had been a _reason_ for Tony’s request to be fucked into and then _back out of_ a coma.

“Wha?” Tony asks, turning his head just enough to blink at him dumbly, and hey look at that, apparently Bucky has enough energy left over for a smug grin. If Tony doesn't even remember that he’d been upset, that’s a mission thoroughly accomplished.

Now that the sweat is starting to cool Bucky can feel a chill settling over him, can see Tony shivering with it, and they should probably do something about that. “We need a bath,” Bucky says, and then proceeds to not move at all. He’s pretty sure if he tries to move he’ll _die._

“We need a nap. Possibly several naps,” Tony says, eyes already falling closed, voice slurred, and _fuck_ he makes a convincing argument.

“We need _water,”_ Bucky points out, and his voice even cracks dryly, as if trying to prove his point, “or we might _die._ You’re a terrible influence.”

Tony hums happily, and then passes the hell out. Bucky takes a moment to appreciate the sight of Tony’s ass, cheeks pink from Bucky’s hips slamming against him and shit, that might even _bruise._ Bucky’s cock gives an agonizing twitch and he shoves himself out of bed with a groan. He needs to go stick his head in a freezer, then maybe he can talk Tony into drinking some water. And then a bath.

... and the maybe more sex in the morning, if either of them can feel their junk.


End file.
